magnolia_townfandomcom-20200214-history
Kimi "Panda"
General Name: Kimi Nicknames: Panda Age: 15 Gender: Female Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 5'1" Weight: 95 lbs Hair: Light purple Eyes: Blue Skin: Very pale Body type: AB Long hair with a light purple tint, blue eyes. Wears a variety of different clothing styles, but never really wears anything extremely casual. She has a navy blue traveling cloak that she wears when traveling. Owns a small heirloom dagger that she usually carries concealed on her person as a last line of non-magical defense, although she doesn't have any real training in it. Personality Cheerful and friendly but can be a little shy when meeting new people. Nice and polite to everyone. Pretty smart, but also forgetful. Likes Cute things, especially bears. Dislikes Fighting. She usually looks for jobs that won't require fighting. History Kimi grew up in a small village and learned the family magic, Moon Magic, from her father when she was young. When she was 5 years old, and her father had just begun introducing to her the basics of magic, a black magic cult attacked the town and she and her family had to flee. During the attack, her mother was killed by one of the dark mages. Kimi and her father moved to a new village, and her father continued to teach her magic. When she was 9, there was an attack on the new village by the same group. During this attack, her father told her to stay in the house and hide while he went out to defend the townspeople. The attackers were eventually turned back, but Kimi's father had been killed during the battle. After that, Kimi lived in the town's orphanage. Because she had not completed her magic training when her father was killed, she had trouble controlling her dangerous magic, and since there weren't many other mages in town, and none that knew her magic, she didn't receive any other instruction in it. When she was 13, a visiting mage came to town on a job to help out the matron of the orphanage. While he was there she attempted to use her magic, but she lost control and nearly killed him. He had been nothing but kind and all the children had liked him, and Kimi felt horrible for accidentally hurting him when she was trying to show off her rare magic. After this, she felt that she couldn't stay in town anymore, so she started traveling. She moved around from place to place, finding whatever work she could do without having to use her magic so she wouldn't hurt anyone again. The purple tint in her hair is caused by her rejecting her Moon Magic and attempting to hold it in for so long. When she was a child before she learned that magic her hair was a light blonde color. Magic and Spells Primary Magic: Moon Magic A dome expands out from her (5 meters around her) of magic-nullifying/draining area. It has the same sort of effect as this, and she can't yet control it to lower the power or direct it in a certain direction; it's not lethal but pretty close. It’s very draining because she has never practiced it and she bottles her magic up to keep from accidentally hurting anyone. The spell is naturally more powerful at night and under a full moon than during the day. Magical healing. She can remove enchantments and heal magical illnesses through magic nullification. She currently doesn’t know that she is capable of using her magic nullification to heal and do positive things, but once she gets over her mental block and gets some control then she’ll be able to do this. Secondary Magic: Celestial Magic Note: Does not know this yet but she does possess the key. Summons a grizzly bear. Low intelligence, but it can do everything a bear can do. Attacks with claws and teeth and can climb trees. Spirit-bear that is basically a bear except it can follow Kimi's directions. Level 2 is a polar bear because polar bears are vicious. Can change its fur to other colors too but that doesn't change its combat ability. Out Of Combat Spell: Ursa Minor Note: She can use this one because it's out-of-combat only Bear cub that is Kimi's pet. Can make cosmetic changes to its fur color but otherwise its just a bear-spirit. Interaction Cliff Notes Purple hair, Blue eyes, cheerful and friendly Has a pet bear (celestial spirit) that likes to ride around in her hood. (A lot like Panda from the Bleach RP) OC Relationships Trivia Kimi can play the violin. (Not related to the combat ability) Her traveling cloak belonged to her mother and her dagger is an heirloom from her father's side of the family. Gallery Panda-2.jpg|Kimi wearing robes. Ia-aria-vocaloid-3-7.jpg|Kimi in yukata. Kimi-Child.jpg|Kimi as a child, about 7-8 years old. Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info USA, East coast (EST/EDT whichever it is)